Dark Souls: Chosen Undead in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Banon was stuck in the Painted World of Ariamis. Time and time again his freedom was denied by the lord of that land, Crossbreed Priscilla. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting assertive (non)human girls asserting themselves on guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon


With a mighty kick, Banon was sent flying over the edge of the platform. It those last few seconds he saw the ground was coming fast to meet him. There was a sharp excrutiating pain before it disappeared, followed with blackness. Seconds later his vision returns, and he is back sitting at the bonfire.

At where he started in the painted world of Ariamis.

Banon falls on his back with a long groan, venting his frustration. How many times has he died and resurrect in this forsaken place? Probably 100 times by now. Chosen Undead be damned, this was not his day.

Nevertheless if he is to complete his journey in Lordran he have to escape this place. For the next 30 minutes he journeyed through the ruins the same way he had done for the past 100-ish times. Banon sneaks behind walls, distracting guards, hide behind rooms and if spotted, running away from the monsters. Fighting was not his style. At least not head on.

Banon have no qualms to kill but he prefers to kill with the least possible effort and risk. Backtabbing an enemy, shooting them from afar with poison dipped arrows, setting up traps. It had gotten him this far.

Until he met... Her.

Banon enters the platform once more. It was circular like an arena. She was nowhere to be seen and that's what sets him on edge. His eyes darted everywhere, his daggers at the ready. "Thou never learn." By instinct Banon rolls to the right. The scythe slices upwards, missing Banon by a hair's breadth.

Crossbreed Priscilla was twice his height and staring down at him. Banon had avoided fighting all the other lords. But she was the only one that he can't avoid. He had tried every trick he had on his sleeve. He can't snipe her from afar like he did on the Gaping Dragon because the platform was completely walled from his vantage point. He can't trap her with eating poisoned food like he did on the Capra Demon because she is cautious with her food after the first attempt. He can't sneak past her like he did on the Chaos Witch Quelaag. Even if he can, she controls the exit portal. To open it either she does it with goodwill... or he kills her outright. Seeing no chance with the former option, he grips his daggers tight and prepares to fight.

He was getting frustrated. 10 minutes into the fight he had been doing nothing but dodging her attacks. She has far more reach than he. His muscles burns from the effort.

"Thou threaten the inhabitants with thy violence. Dispose of thou I will."

"Fell I a hundred, I return a hundred. Thou should understand this by now."

"Until thy Hollows and be one of us."

 _No! I will not be defeated again!_

Banon lunges towards Priscilla. It caught her off guard and she failed to strike him effectively. Banon caught her by her weapon arm. She swats him away. He recovers and somehow caught her by the tail. "Releaseth me at once, foul one!"

"And have thou kill me? I don't think so!" Banon held on for dear life. Her bushy tail were long enough to hold on, but not long enough for her to round to her front. This is his chance! He unsheathe and uncontaminated dagger. He bites it, holding it firm in his mouth and begins climbing her back!

Crossbreed Priscilla tries to reach behind her but she couldn't. She can feel Banon's grip on her fur coat as he ascends her spine. She struggles, turning this way and that, seeking to toss him off of her.

Banon grunts but undaunted. The blade was short. Wouldn't do much at where he is for her coat was too thick. He must go for her neck. When opportunity shows he went a grip higher. He has come too far to stop now.

"Stubborn fiend!" Priscilla cursed. There was no choice. She quickly loosens the tie, and undress herself fully save for her right sleeve where she holds fast and starts spinning.

Everything became a blur except for Crossbreed Priscilla. Treating him like some meteor hammer seeking to throw him off by the sheer momentum. Banon tries to hold on but it was a losing battle. With each passing moment he was slipping further and further to the end of her snow white coat. His eyes were narrow slits. Ice were like razor cutting his face.

CRACK!

Finally Banon saw himself flying towards the heavens. The platform was getting smaller and smaller. Farther and farther.

 _Not again._

The ground was coming fast to meet him. Then the familiar darkness. Then the familiar warm of the bonfire. Right back at where he started! "Damnation! I was so close! So close to victory." Banon cursed. "Huh?" He didn't notice it before but something came with him when he revived at the bonfire.

It was white.

It was soft.

It was a large coat.

Crossbreed Priscilla's coat. But the right sleeve was torn away. Banon stares hard at the coat. He pictures the scenario the giant is in. And smiles to himself. "He he... Ha ha... Yes... This time for sure..." It was easy evading the lesser creatures just like he did a hundred times before. He walks past the entrance of the platform with a confidence he had lost some time ago. And there she was, standing at the opposite end.

"Thou," She sharply glares at him but quickly dulls at that smug on his face. Priscilla was shivering and cold. She tries to cover her nakedness with her hands. "Re... returneth what is mine, undead one." She demanded, her voice shivering.

"Returneth what," Banon was sarcastically confused. He glances at her coat hanging over his shoulder. "Thou speaketh of this effect?"

"Y-Yes... Giveth me."

"I don't think so, naked one." Banon drops the coat at the lip of the entrance. "How is thy demands behoof me?"

She cursed under her breath. "Th... thou seeketh to returneth home, yes?" She gestures at the plank behind her. "'tis here. Plunge down from the plank. It will take thou home."

Banon looks at the bottom of the plank. The reality distorts like the ripple of the water. "Fine then. But first," Banon unsheathes his twin daggers. "A little payback!"

"Ah!" Priscilla jumps back from his attack. "Cease and desist!"

"This is for the 100 times thou murdered me!" Banon chases after her, his blades slicing the air. With her hands protecting her nakedness, she couldn't even hold her scythe to retaliate. She runs with Banon behind her heels.

"Oh, what a view this is!" He licks his lips looking at Priscilla from behind. "Never thought thou art hiding such splendid body under thine coat!" He kept the chase, but intentionally slowing down allowing her some distance. Not yet. He wants to savor this moment after the trouble she and her people had cost him. "Ooh, run! Run! I'm coming for thee, thou giant wench! Haha! Turn around and let me see more of thou! Dance for me!"

Priscilla stepped on a rubble. Pain flared at her foot. _That doth it._ She turns around and kicks Banon. It almost caught him by surprise. Banon manages to avoid being kicked on the chest again.

Pricilla is getting serious.

Playtime's over and he have to finish her. Banon uses a fallen pillar to boost his jump. Time slowed as he lept into the air, his daggers over his head. Coming down to pierce her heart. She is a powerful soul. It will make him stronger. But large hands grab him by his wrists and dangles him on the air. This surprised him. He can see apple hips of a maiden. Around her womanhood were scattered pattern of white scales. Trailing up to her waist and her navel, he gazes on a pair of breasts, so supple and ripe. It wasn't as large as Gwynevere's but impressive nonetheless. Finally, Banon meets the angry eyes of Crossbreed Priscilla.

She wasn't covering her nakedness anymore.

"Thou wishes to witness my nakedness? Then feast on it to thy heart's content." She uses her thumbs to disarm him of his weapons and throws him to the ground. "But it will cost thou another pain filled death!" Forgetting the cold, Priscilla stomps after him and Banon frantically scuffles away from her wrath.

Each time she stomps her breasts jiggles. He can't help it. His eyes were glued to it. Priscilla took notice of it though. "How dareth thou!" She stomps down on his leg. She watches him grunt in pain. She couldn't hear his bones crack but the pain is undoubtedly great nonetheless.

"Hmph. Perverted khur." Despite all that, she can see he has an erection. "Doth thou enjoyed being hurt?" She slips her foot on his groin and massages it, looking down at him with cold eyes, relishing in her dominance.

Banon tries to fight it. But his body heeds his primal desires rather than reason. It throbs in excitement as his sensitive spot was violated by this giant of a woman. With graceful ease, she pulls his pants down and strokes his naked penis in between her big toe and index toe.

"Ah." The words escapes his mouth. He can feel the softness of her flesh rubbing against his genital. It quickly became hard from her lewd acts. "Stop." He demanded. But it sounded more like a plea.

"If thou wishes I to stop, shan't thy manhood shrivel in disgust rather than jumping with excitement?"

"Guh!" He grunted when she presses his penis on the flat of his stomach and rubs it up and down with the sole of her foot. "Thy mouth denies but thy body desires. Admit thou art a deplorable man who wants to fornicate with a monster."

"N-Never!" Banon says.

"Oh? Shall I prove thou wrong?" Priscilla goes down on all fours. She uses her hand and strokes him. His thigh tensed and shivered. Since she appeared to be the lord of this realm he had expected her to be a warrior of some caliber. But her hand was so soft. Like she never grip a weapon before.

Her soft lips presses at the head of his erection. They slowly parted as she descends and takes in the tip. Her tongue licks around it. Her head bobs but she merely blows his tip while she continues to stroke his length. "Mmph..." She pulls back with a soft pop before she returns to tease his tip.

He felt his gut sinks at the sight of Crossbreed Priscilla giving him a fellatio. His heart pounds like the sound of wardrums in his ears. The cold didn't no longer matters. The pain on his leg no longer matters. All that matters was how good this felt. Priscilla teases his tip. Her head sways this way and that as she thoroughly pleasures his tip from every angle. It was so hypnotic and Banon couldn't help but swallow hard. Suddenly Priscilla opens her eyes and looked directly at him. He quickly to looks away but it was too late. The amusing smile told him that she had caught him when he's vulnerable.

"Thou held out well. I wonder why? Thou enjoys this not?"

"Never!"

"Thou such a pathetic liar. 'tis adorable..." She opens her mouth and draws him in.

"Gaah!" Banon gasped as he was brought to greater heights of pleasure. Her mouth swallows his entire genital with no effort due to the difference in size. There she remained, sucking him with modest force. Her tongue folds around him slowly caressing up and down his length, occasionally drawing her tongue to the back of her throat to tease him.

Her skills were rewarded with Banon mewling sympathetically at her ministrations. He had never felt such passion before. Pleasure and pride wars in him. He longs for release, though still continues to resist. He tries to not think of the exquisite sensation in between his legs. He tries to imagine past battles, the close calls, trying to dredge the adrenaline to wash away his building lust.

He can't. "Nnngh!" Banon gritted his teeth. He shoots the proof of his loss straight down Priscilla's expectant throat. She was in pure bliss. Eyes closed and swallowing each drop.

"Do thou know what a Darkwraith and I have in common?" Pricilla asks all of a sudden after finish drinking his seed. Darkwraiths were once knights of New Londo until they fell into Dark along with their kings. They have an ability that Banon made best effort to avoid. He blinks. His eyes shot wide. He snaps at Priscilla and tries to rise. Before he could do that, she catches him by the wrist. Her smile somehow reminded him of a spider who caught a fly in its web. Pricsilla opens her mouth and devours his penis!

His penis hardens in mere seconds and in mere seconds... Banon came. Despite cumming buckets the first time, he shot even more the second time. But before the previous ejaculation completes, another load had built up and he came into Priscilla in a steady jets of white cum. Banon can see Priscilla was looking at him with predatory eyes. She swallows, not letting a drop escape her. The pleasure was beyond divine.

It wasn't divine. It was unholy sensation.

He felt like his entire being had ejaculated into Priscilla's mouth. A strong sense of lethargy hit him. He feels something else sucked away.

Humanity!

She was draining him and his Humanity! This is what she had in common with the Darkwraiths! He tries to struggle. But Priscilla held fast on his arms. He can see the smile in her eyes when finally realizing the danger he is in. He redoubled his effort but it was useless. He was too weak as it is and getting weaker still.

 _No! No! No!_

Banon arched his hips upwards, spurting the last of his Humanity... and his vitality as sustenance for the crossbreed. His body slumps back and begins to fade away completely. Priscilla stands, licking her lips clean of his cum. "Such a feast he was..." She can feel the Humanity churning at the center of her powerful soul like nervous little children. Thinking about Banon made her smile. "'tis a shame if he were to returneth too soon..."

:

:

:

Several moments later, Banon returns to the arena once more. He felt less whole that before, his soul hollowed where his hard earned Humanity was wholly stolen by her. Her fur coat is gone right where he had left it. Now he's back to fucking square one. He remembered her saying to jump off the plank and make his way back to Anor Londo. He peers to the left and to the right. She was nowhere to be seen.

He dashed for the plank. Suddenly strong blizzard blew against him, sending him reeling and fell to his back.

"Leaving so soon?" Said a feminine voice. Banon opens his eyes in slits and saw the suggestive shape of a large figure from the snowflake's odd flight. But as sudden as the blizzard came, it stopped and he lost sight of her. "Would not thou consider stay a little longer? Thou already has anyway..."

Banon quickly stands and brought his weapons to bear only to realize that his hands are bare. The last time he died, he dropped his daggers somewhere around here. "No more games! Show thyself and do battle properly!" He darts around, trying to find her.

He heard the swish of clothes from above him. Reflexively he looks up and saw white fur falling down on him and closing around him like a curtain. He turns around and was surprise to see a pair of smooth long legs of a giant that is punctuated with scales and the exquisite view of a vagina, just a hair's breadth from his face. Crossbreed Priscilla had literally materialized on top of him, within her coat and in between her legs. "By the godsuuRK!" Before he can say any further, she pushed the back of his head to her. "Hush... Use thy tongue for something more useful..." She can't hear his compliance. She felt it instead.

Banon licks her clitoris around. It was slightly larger than a female mortal's nipple. "Yes... Don't stop." She said. He takes it into his mouth and gently sucks. Then he flicks at it repeatedly with the tip of his tongue. He pierces his hand into her entrance.

"AAaaahhh~❤"

Priscilla gasp, her head arches to the heavens. His hand slithers in her like an eel, bending and shaping her walls in the most shameful of ways. It felt so strange. So foreign. So wonderful. Her body was like a furnace within her coat. Beads of sweat became ice on her forehead. "Yes..." She gently strokes his head under her cloth.

This was an unexpected turn of events. But Banon can see he can work it to his advantage. _If I can pleasure enough I can make my escape while she remains incapacitated_ , he thought.

Banon pushes his arm into her once more. He can feel strong muscles clenching him ever so tightly that there was some difficulty to pull it out. When he does pull out, his naked arm was thick with hot steaming slime. The sight and the knowledge that she was excited made him having second thoughts about his plans.

He pushed it in again, this time with greater ease. His fingers move around within, rubbing and scrapping her carnal walls.

"Nnnnghh~❤"

Her pussy lips quiver in pleasure, her inner thighs shiver. Her thoughts were foggy, like a poorly painted art bearing only suggestions of the artist's half formed idea. She never felt such bliss. She thought she was seeing stars. The pleasure made it difficult to stand. Having to touch herself in her time of loneliness felt good. Having someone else do it was something else. Priscilla jerked forward, her body trembles with the spasm of her orgasm.

"Ack!" She fell to her knees then forward on top of him. She pants for air as the aftersex sets in. _This is it_ , Banon thought. This is his chance. He quickly squirms his way out from under her. The exit is just a few paces away! He tries to rise but his foot caught on something and caused him to fall. He looks behind and saw what it was.

He wasn't stuck.

He was caught by Priscilla.

"Ooooh noooo thou don't." Priscilla licks her smiling lips with glee. "I'm not done with thee." She said with a sultry tone. She pulls him back to her. "I want thou... in me..."

"Art thou daft!? 'tis not possible!" It's like asking an ant to satisfy her!

"Huhuhu... Then witness mine talent..." Priscilla swallows his cock in her mouth. A second later he feels a great rush of power concentrated at his penis. When she pulls away his penis was 3 times larger in length and girth! "I taketh... Now I giveth back thy souls and Humanity to you." She teases his enlarged penis with her lithe hand, causing him to throb excitingly. "But I sealed them all in thy penis. It's only temporary..." She pulls him a little further back until the lips of her pussy was kissing his tip. "... But long enough for us."

 _Oh gods preserve me! She's going to mount me! This giant is going to mount me!_

Her waist swiftly falls, taking the entirety of his penis into her.

"Aaaahhh~❤" She plunged him into the deepest, most intimate part of her very being. The sensation was surreal. "This fuh... feels better than tuh... than touching myself." At spat of drool trails down the side of her lips.

She started moving. Her waist rise and fall. Rise and fall. He feels the clammy kiss of the cold winter air before her pussy ate him up again and again.

Squelch. "Ah~❤"

Squelch. "Ah~❤"

Squelch. "Mmph~❤"

Squelch. "Oh gods of Lordran~❤"

Banon finally had the chance to get a good long look at her. He felt like his heart wasn't sure whether to beat fast or slow. He swallowed hard looking at Priscilla sucking one of her own breast in her lustful throes. "Thou like what thou sees?" She took notice and enjoys his attention. Now she takes both and suck and licks at them, putting a show for her submissive lover. Guess the lords aren't as regal as they cracked up to be.

Banon nervously went on to tease the sensitive bud of her vagina. Thumb twirling. "Ooh... Yes touch me, Chosen Undead," She cooed in approval, her mouth open on a lewd 'O' shape, panting hot vapor.

Oh.

Banon could hold on no longer. "I," was all he could say. He can feel his balls brewing another load of cum. Priscilla leans forward until they were eye to eye. He was grimacing. She was smiling. Her hot breath was over his face. "Doth it not hard to endure?" She grinds him faster and deeper. Banon looked. Still smiling. Surely she is not unknown to the signs? She wraps her hand at the back of his head and leans closer until her cheek nestles with his. The words she whispers into his ears were both a honey coated command, encouragement and temptation.

"Releaseth thy essence..."

His hip bucks, shooting all his cum into her womb in series long spurts that felt like forever. She moaned and gasps sweetly as she welcomes it all...

:

:

:

The Hollowed Gwyn fell and vanishes from sight. Banon receives his tremendous essence. It made him strong. But that is besides the point. He had come to the end point of his journey. Looking at the bonfire he was left with two choice.

Age of Fire? Or Age of Dark?

"How art thou going to sustain the Age of Fire?" Priscilla asks. She left her comfort zone to aid Banon in his journey. His journey was trememdously easy because of her abilities. "I am required to sacrifice my soul." He answered. "And how art thou going to bring about the Age of Dark?" She asks. "I destroy the bonfire here," He answers.

"I see. A simple choice." She swings her scythe around her to build its strength and strikes at the bonfire, effectively blowing it to pieces. "There. The matter is settled."

"What hath thou done!? The Age of Dark!"

"Will come." She finished. "I will not hath thou sacrificing thy life. The unknown future shall come to us." Priscilla slings her scythe on her back. She carries Banon out of the Kiln of the First Flame like a little girl carrying her doll on her bosom. "Good or ill, it doth not matter. We'll just return to mine world and wait out the uncertainties if need be. We'll be safe in there."

"Very well..." Banon said. Suddenly a hot sharp breath teases his neck and made him shivered.

"In the mean time... Let us enjoy each other to the fullest... Dear..." She licks his face.

His right eye twitched at the invitation. _Oh gods._

THE END


End file.
